Last Time
by BlackShadowDark
Summary: When Hermione gets into a fight with Ron, she needs to go to the one place she feels safe in, and to the one person, she felt safe with. As she's there, she lets out her true feelings, and comes to a decision that she knows is the best for her and Ron.


"Tell me the truth, do you love him?"

"No, of course not, Why would you think that?"

"Well, how could I not? Whenever something happens to him, or whenever he floo's you with a problem, you drop everything to go to him!"

"Well, he's our best friend, of course, I would help him. More than that, he's like a brother to me! Wouldn't you drop everything to help your brothers!?"

"He's not your brother, though!"

"We don't NEED to be blood-related to see each other as family, I thought you knew that! And I could never love him in a non-platonic way."

"And I'm supposed to believe you, you who always talks to other guys that are more famous than me, and have more power than me."

"What!? That's not true!"

"Yes, it is. You even talk down to me, whenever possible, like I'm not on the same level as you."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. I have never, NEVER, talked down to you,ever since our relationship began..."

"Oh come of it, you've always acted high and mighty, but you're just a know-it-all bitch!"

The girl's eyes grew in shock and started to water. She turned away from her boyfriend of four years and went to get her cloak.

"I need to go," she said in between sniffs, small tears coming down from her eyes.

Her boyfriend just stood there, watching her grab some things. He was shocked at what he had said and was already regretting the words that had come out of his mouth.

As she went to go out the door, her boyfriend broke out of his trance and tried to make her stay, " Wait, Mione, please don't go. I'm sorry, let's talk about this!"

He went to grab her hands, but before he could, she took out her wand and pointed it at him menacingly.

She glared at him, though it didn't hold much heat as her tears were starting to free fall, and said: "Don't, just don't, I need to be alone."

He stood down, not willing to see what she would do if he didn't. Once she was sure he would stay, she turned around, her cloak swishing dramatically behind her, and slammed the door as she left.

She ran out of the apartment building and apparated once she was out of the wards, going to the one place where she would feel safe.

With a pop, she broke the silence of the large land. She looked around and smiled slightly at the familiar tombstones around her.

Most people would freak out being in a cemetery, but she found it quite calming and safe.

She then looked at the stone in front of her and could no longer hold in the pain, the heartache, and the loss, that she carried with her every day.

She fell to her knees as she let out heart-wrenching sobs. Her hands trembled as she reached for the stone and rubbed her hands slightly over the engraving.

Here lies Fred Weasley

Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend

1 April 1978 - 2 May 1998

"Hi, Fred *hiccups* it's been awhile. I haven't been visiting you as often as I used to *sniffs* and I'm sorry for that..." She stared for a few seconds at the tombstone and smiled slightly.

"I got into another fight with him today, it didn't go well," she said despondently, as she sat down on the ground and took her hand away from the engraving.

"It's been happening more often, the fighting I mean, and it's always the same thing. 'Do you like him?' 'What am I to you?' 'Have you been lying to me?' And I'm getting really sick of it... I don't know how much more I can take Fred,

"It's not only the fighting I'm getting sick of, it's your family and what I'm making myself go through. I can't be around them for long periods of time because I always want to cry. They all remind me of you; every time I'm with him, I see you. Every time I look at George, it hurts because I know you're not here anymore, and it's like he's taunting me," she whispered this words, tears starting to gather once again.

"I want to leave, so it'll hurt less, yet I don't want to let go. I don't want to forget you, " she takes a deep breath and says the words that she has been trying to ignore, "I remember the last time we talked and how you said you wanted to tell me something important once everything was over. I remember I asked you what it was about, and how my heart skipped a beat when you gave me a cheeky smile and responded with, 'It's a secret'. I remember how everything in me just broke when I finally accepted the fact that you were dead, and that you were never coming back. Time stopped for me when I saw your body; cold, pale, with no signs of life. Life went on, but in my mind, I was still stuck in that moment."

"I need to move on, though. It's been four years of mourning you and trying to be with your brother, hoping that maybe he'll fill the void in my heart that you made. It's not working, and I think that's partly my fault. I was expecting him to be like you, and it's so stupid because he's not..." It became quiet for a little while she just sat there just taking the scenery in.

"I wanted to tell you this, because I think this will be the last time I'll be able to talk to you, for awhile at least. I'm going to end it, and with that, any connection I had with you. I've been having this thought for a long time, and I really don't know if I'm doing the right thing, but I know that I need to go."

She put her hand over Fred's name and said, " I love you, Fred, I will always love you. And I will always remember you, and all the laughter and love you brought me. I hope I've got your blessing on what I'm about to do."

Finally, she stood up and shook the grass off her pants. She stared at the stone for a few more seconds, then moved to go to the apparition point.

"Goodbye, Fred."

A strong wind went through the land, and she felt fingers brush her cheeks. Closing her eyes, she smiled and moved her head closer to them, "Thank you."

Once the wind stopped, she went to the apparition point and left for the last time.

She looked at the door in front of her and sighed, "It's now or never."

She entered with her head held high and looked around the apartment. She saw her soon to be ex-boyfriend on the couch, and called out, "Ron."

He stood up right away, and came towards her, "Hermione, you're back!"

She graced him with a sad smile and said, "Yes, but we need to talk."

* * *

 **Well, it's been a long time since I've posted anything here on , but this is something I wanted to spread around the Potter fanfic community. I'm a huge fan of Fremione, although I do respect Romione, and this is my little contribution to that part of the Potter community. I'm excited to hear anyone's opinion on this and, as always, I'm always open to constructive criticism.**


End file.
